May Death Never Stop You
by AndanielLight
Summary: Karena pelanggaran dosa terbesarnya - membunuh 1000 jiwa suci - Eric Slingby kini harus menerima hukuman yang tidak hanya ia rasakan di Neraka saja, namun juga di kehidupan keduanya. Dia harus berenkarnasi menjadi Iblis, dengan satu misi utama yang menyiksa. [The most beautiful death in the world] Demon!Eric, Human!Alan. (Pre-AU!)
1. Chapter 1

**[Kuroshitsuji's Fanfiction]**

* * *

><p><strong>Cast(s):<strong>

Eric Slingby

Alan Humphries

.

.

.

—

**Genre(s):**

_Hurt/comfort_

_Romance_

_Kleenex contains, perhaps._

.

.

.

—

**Kuro**shitsuji

( _**Black**__ Butler _**) **

Credit to;

**Yana Toboso**.

—

_Theme song: _

**Fall Out Boy – Centuries**

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[ Prolog ]<strong>

1. Sevens, and the eternal flames.

* * *

><p>Ke manapun ia melihat, hanyalah api yang berkobar menyala.<p>

Begitu bercahaya. Tempat ini bukanlah Surga tapi semuanya begitu bercahaya.

_Sakit… sakit… ini sangat menyakitkan…_

_Menyilaukan… di mana mataku? Aku tidak bisa melihat, tapi kenapa… kenapa semua terlihat begitu menyilaukan?_

_Panas… T-tolong… siapapun…_

Eric.

Eric Slingby.

Kenapa kau berbicara begitu? Seharusnya kau bisa berbahagia sekarang.

Karena, permintaanmu telah terkabul.

Gema itu masih ada, kan? Dan dia tidak akan pernah berhenti.

_._

_._

_._

"_I would commit any sin if it would allow me to share your pain."._

_._

_._

_._

_[ "…tolong hentikan." ]_

Satu tindakan akan selalu dibalas tujuh kali lipatnya, _darling._ Satu dikali tujuh? Tujuh; tujuh langit, tujuh samudera. Tujuh warna pelangi, kata mereka. Tujuh ratus untuk seratus. Nah, kan. Bukankah tujuh selalu menjadi angka yang bagus dan dipuja banyak orang? Jadi?

…tujuh ribu jiwa untuk seribu jiwa yang telah kau renggut, Eric.

_Tujuh, _

untuk

masing-masing

jiwa tak berdosa.

…jiwa _tidak berdosa?_ Yah, tidak juga, sebenarnya.

Melelehlah sebanyak tujuh ribu kali, tujuh puluh ribu kali, tujuh juta kali, tujuh miliar kali, di dalam situ. Tertelan api itu. Api abadi. Biarkan tujuh ribu jiwa itu merenggut nyawamu sebanyak tujuh kali untuk tiap-tiap jiwanya. Tujuh teriakan berbeda akan terdengar dari mulut manis itu, pada tiap kesempatan yang ada, dan akan selalu ada.

Selamanya.

Kau tidak pernah bisa mendengarkan omongan baik dari yang lain, Eric.

Biarkan telingamu merasakan akibatnya sekarang, juga.

Biarkan cairan lahar mengalir dari dalamnya, hingga tertampung sekiranya tujuh liter. Agar tidak sia-sia, ini akan dikirim kembali ke bumi. Sebagai bibit sebuah gunung. Gunung yang akan dipenuhi begitu banyak pohon dan tumbuhan nantinya. Dan mungkin, jika berkenan, akan ada bunga Erica di situ juga. Sebagai plang penanda, mungkin? Yeah, mungkin.

Di sini, kau memiliki tujuh panca indra ya, ngomong-ngomong; pengelihatan, pendengaran, peraba, perasa, penciuman, penambah-rasa-sakit-menjadi-tujuh-kali-lipat, dan penyesalan. Oh, ya. Berhubung kau tidak pernah merasakan dua hal baru itu selama kau masih _immortal _di bawah sana, maka keduanya akan menjadi hadiah yang bagus untukmu di sini. Semoga kau menyukainya.

"_Kenapa kau membunuhku sebelum sempat aku berhasil meraih cita-citaku?"_

_[ "…tolong… siapapun…" ]_

"_Kenapa kau tega membuatku terpisah dari kekasihku yang sangat kucintai?"_

_[ "…m-maafkan aku… kumohon," ]_

"_Kenapa kau membunuhku ketika aku akhirnya merasakan kebahagiaan untuk pertama kalinya dalam _seumur hidupku?"

_[ "…a-aku minta maaf. Kumohon! Kumohon, maafkan aku!" ]_

"_Kenapa kau begitu egois, Eric Slingby?"_

_[ "…Tidak… kumohon… tolong… aku…" ]_

"Dia _bahkan tidak ada di sini untuk menolongmu, Eric Singby! Bagaimana rasanya dikhianati oleh orang yang kasihi, Eric?"_

_[ "…tolong… hentikan… hentikan!" ]_

"_Tenang saja, Eric Slingby. _Makhluk abadi_ sepertimu akan _selalu_ abadi di sini."_

_[ "Tidak… tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak! ! ! !" ]_

—

Tawa mereka, tangis mereka, amarah mereka, semua yang pernah kau renggut akan selalu bergema. Dan mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti.

—

_[ "Hentikan… HENTIKAN—! AKU MINTA MAAF… AKU… aku benar-benar… minta maaf…" ]_

Berteriaklah sesukamu, Eric. Air mata tidak akan pernah ada di tempat sepanas ini, tidakkah kau juga setuju akan hal itu? Jadi, berbahagialah.

Karena permintaanmu, telah terkabul.

.

.

.

_[ "…kumohon." ]_

.

.

.

**_Kau akan mengingatku selamanya._**

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's note] <strong>

It's not an end, yet. Let me know if you want to read the whole story in review, okay? ;)

Because it's somehow just a prolog, so that's why this chapter is so freaking short. You may have my apologize, and I hope you'd somehow understand.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Kuroshitsuji's Fanfiction]**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning!<strong>

_Kleenex contains, perhaps._

_Deaths, kinda gore._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

—

**Kuro**shitsuji

( _**Black**__ Butler _**) **

Credit to;

**Yana Toboso**.

—

_Main__ song: _

Fall Out Boy – Centuries

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Jam 04:32 – Suda waktunya...?<em>

Mimpi buruk itu terlalu nyata.

Semuanya bercahaya, dan dia tidak bisa melihat apapun selain warna itu; Jingga menyala. _Di mana ini?_ Apakah dia sedang berjalan menuju senja? Dia bertanya-tanya...

Seharusnya di sini terasa panas, karena Alan tahu betul bahwa apa yang tengah mengelilinginya, di sekitarnya, yang ia lihat, adalah api. Kobaran api. Di mana-mana. Tinggi, tapi tidak terlalu tinggi untuk bisa menelan angkasa. Namun juga tidak cukup rendah untuk bisa ia terobos dengan nekat. Lingkaran api ini dengan konyolnya 'terlihat' – _bukan terasa_ - nyata.

Kedua kaki yang berpijak teguh di tanah dengan setia menguatkan dirinya dari keraguan dan kebingungan yang ada di dalam dirinya. Serta kepala yang tidak puas menengadah untuk terus memandang ke atas – seolah tengah mencari-cari sesuatu di angkasa yang berwarna kelabu – entah itu sungguhan angkasa atau hanyalah kumpulan asap hasil api yang ada di sekitarnya saja. Kedua matanya yang berwarna hijau cemerlang jadi terlihat lebih bercahaya ketika tersinari oleh cahaya api, dan warna rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat gelap jadi terlihat tidak bersahabat.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan, pikirnya.

_Di mana ini?_

Alan tersentak kaget ketika tahu-tahu ia mendengar sebuah suara berbicara. Sebuah gema, mungkin? Entahlah. Suara itu terdengar jauh dan dekat pada waktu bersamaan. Dan itu mampu membuat pikiran Alan teralihkan untuk sementara.

_Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? _Tanya suara itu—Alan tidak tahu kepada siapa suara itu bertanya, tapi dia memutuskan untuk memberikan respon saja pada akhirnya. Alan berpikir mungkin akan terasa lebih baik jika balik bertanya saja, meminta siapapun itu untuk memunculkan sosok mereka agar dia bisa tahu, tapi secara mengejutkannya Alan sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan suaranya ketika ia membuka mulut.

Kedua matanya terbelalak penuh teror dan bingung, dan ia kembali mencoba untuk bersuara lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi dengan penuh paksaan semampunya. Namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Rasa takut perlahan merangkak naik, menggoda tubuh Alan dengan sentuhannya yang dingin—membuat tubuh si laki-laki berambut cokelat itu tanpa sadar jadi gemetaran.

_Bunuh dia.. _Lagi-lagi Alan kembali tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara seseorang berbicara. Suara orang yang berbeda, sepertinya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling lagi, berputar di tempatnya dengan hati-hati, tapi tetap juga tidak mendapati adanya satu sosok pun di sejauh mata memandang. Api yang berkobar di sekelilingnya pun juga tidak memunculkan tanda-tanda akan memadam dalam beberapa waktu. Aneh. Ini semua terlalu aneh.

Mungkin ini hanya mimpi buruk saja, pikir Alan seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap dengan melakukan hal itu bisa mengenyahkan sedikit ke-tidak-masuk-akal-an semua ini. Tapi sekali lagi, dia meragukan hal itu. Karena semua ini benar-benar... terlihat nyata. Dan Alan sudah berpengalaman dalam _hal _yang seperti _ini—_hal-hal di mana _dia kira_ dia hanya sedang bermimpi, berkata pada dirinya sendiri kalau ini _hanya_ lah mimpi belaka, menyuruh dirinya untuk bangun, padahal itu sebenarnya _adalah_ realita. Seolah otaknya tidak berani berbohong pada kali-kali seperti sekarang ini, dan hal ini cukup menakutkan baginya.

Tapi untungnya, dia masih cukup kuat untuk tidak langsung menyerah pada rasa panik yang perlahan muncul di dalam dirinya. Dia sudah cukup berpengalaman dalam _hal-hal seperti ini._

_Humphries..._

Seolah tersedot kembali keluar alam bawah sadarnya, Alan mendongak ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil, dan dengan horornya dia malah mendapati sekelilingnya hitam pekat. Kobaran api itu hilang. Angkasa kelabu itu lenyap. Dan tanah di bawahnya tidak terlihat sama sekali. _Di mana _lagi _ini?_

_Ya. Humphries._

Alan tidak yakin apakah dia benar-benar sedang menoleh atau itu hanya firasatnya saja ketika mendengar namanya sekali lagi terpanggil—astaga, dia bahkan jadi tidak yakin pada gerakan tubuhnya sendiri karena di sekelilingnya tidak ada apapun yang bisa di lihat. Terlalu hitam. Terlalu gelap. Seolah... tubuhnya benar-benar sudah tertelan kegelapan abadi tiada akhir. Buta permanen yang lama-kelamaan mengirimkan teror yang menggerogoti tubuhnya, perlahan seperti penyakit mulai menumpulkan tiap kemampuan indera-indera tubuhnya; Pertama-tama, matanya. Kemudian otaknya. Dan Alan tahu, cepat atau lambat dia tidak akan mampu bertahan lebih lama lagi. Tapi sekali lagi ketika ia mencoba untuk bersuara, ia tidak bisa mendengarnya. Dia bingung. Takut. Kalut. Apakah dia memang benar-benar _sudah berusaha_ untuk bersuara tadi? Ataukah itu hanya halusinasi buatannya sendiri saja? Mungkin otaknya sudah terlalu bingung untuk bisa diajak kompromi, sehingga malah membuatnya jadi berpikir kalau indera-inderanya _masih_ bekerja sekarang, di tempat ini.

Pemikiran itu membuat Alan jadi merasa lebih buruk.

Berkali-kali Alan berteriak dalam benaknya. Memerintahkan dirinya sendiri untuk bangun—jika benar ini semua hanya lah mimpi buruk. Rasa panik mulai menjarahi dirinya, tapi dia masih punya cukup kekuatan untuk tidak langsung mengakuinya. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena tepat sesaat setelah ia akhirnya mengakui kalau tubuhnya mungkin sudah tersuruk jatuh ke bawah karena kedua kakinya sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya sama sekali karena terlalu lemas, sebuah suara bergema muncul lagi dan berkata;

_Bunuh Humphries. _

Dan anehnya, kali ini Alan tahu bahwa dia sebenarnya memang tidak hanya sendirian bersama _seorang_ sosok tak terlihat saja—melainkan dua sosok tak terlihat. Karena pada kesempatan berikutnya, ketika dia mencoba sekali lagi untuk berteriak menantang siapapun yang berani mengatakan hal itu, dia malah mendengar suara lain menyahuti suara yang pertama. Suara yang terdengar berat, monoton, dingin, tapi juga rasanya begitu familiar baginya.

_Pasti. _Ucapnya penuh kepastian.

Alan terlonjak kaget ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar seseorang berteriak nyaring. Namun, sebelum sempat dia memeriksa siapa yang bersuara itu, dia pun sadar bahwa ternyata itu adalah suaranya sendiri. Dan ketika ia memandang ke sekeliling, ia pun mendapati bahwa ternyata dirinya masih berada di kamarnya, terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya sendiri tanpa mengenakan atasan sama sekali seperti sebagaimananya dia terbiasa tidur.

Mimpi buruk itu terlalu nyata. Tapi rupanya mimpi tetaplah mimpi, dan akan terus begitu jadinya sampai kapan pun.

Dengan sebuah helaan napas, Alan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan dengan lunglai menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, kemudian menyadari bahwa sekujur tubuhnya basah karena keringat dingin.

Jam berapa sekarang? Kalau sudah cukup pagi, mungkin lebih baik mandi sekalian saja, usulnya pada diri sendiri. Alan menoleh sekilas untuk melihat jam sebelum memasuki kamar mandi, dan mendapat bahwa angka 04:45 sudah tertera pada jam digital di atas meja dekatnya.

Alan tidak perduli apakah air shower akan menggigit tubuhnya secara langsung dan kejam dengan suhu dingin nantinya. Dia tidak perduli pada apapun lagi, karena untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa lelah setelah 'beristirahat'.

Tapi Alan langsung menarik kembali lagi pemikirannya tersebut ketika dengan cerobohnya dia langsung terjun menghantam air shower begitu saja, yang dinginnya ternyata tidak tanggung-tanggung. Buru-buru dia menggantinya dengan keran air hangat, dan memutuskan untuk menjauh dari air untuk membiarkan bathup-nya terisi penuh dengan air hangat.

Dalam keheningan, dia membiarkan pikirannya berjelajah kembali ke ingatannya tentang mimpi aneh tadi. Tentang kobaran api itu. Tentang bagaimana semuanya tahu-tahu berganti dengan begitu cepat. Tentang bagaimana dia tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya sendiri; bagaimana seluruh indera tubuhnya melumpuh sesaat. Tentang kegelapan yang mengerikan itu, yang berhasil menelannya bulat-bulat ke dalamnya. Terutama...

...suara-suara itu.

Dan Alan berani bersumpah, suara-suara itu masih terdengar bergema sepelan hembusan angin di dalam benaknya.

"_Bunuh Humphries."._

"_Pasti."._

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's note]<strong>

How to phrase, seriously. smh

It's a freaking short and take-long-time progress, I know. But I promise you, its because its still a beginning and **I'm still working on it** ehehehe what do you think about this chap? Hope you like it!

And I bet you could guess who are those mysterious voices in Alan's dark dream, right? If you couldn't guess itu, well.. just wait and see for the next ones, shall we? Thank you so much for reading, and... any critics are acceptable!


End file.
